With regard to clamping devices for steering columns, a problem arises that an actuation lever which is connected to the clamping pin in a rotationally secure manner has, in the event of a movement in the closure direction, to apply the force which is required for clamping the clamping jaws. In the event of a movement of the clamping lever in the opening direction, the forces mentioned act in the opposing direction on the actuation lever which can therefore release itself from the grip of the operator and can strike a stop in the opening direction. The service-life of the clamping device is thereby reduced and noises which are perceived to be unpleasant occur.
In order to prevent the problem mentioned, damping devices which damp the movement of the actuation lever from the closure position into the opening position and which prevent disruptive noises are known.
EP 2 738 062 A2 discloses a damping device in which a cam member which is arranged on a clamping pin during the movement into the open lever position further pretensions a weight compensation spring of the steering column and consequently carries out a damping operation. The disadvantage of this solution is that the damping is dependent on the height adjustment position since the weight compensation spring is pretensioned to different extents in different height adjustment positions.
DE 20 2012 102 159 U1 discloses a damping device with a fluid damper. The disadvantage of this is the complex construction and the use of fluid.
Thus a need exists for an improved damping device for a clamping device of a steering column which has a simple and cost-effective construction.